1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide and its use.
The peptide provided by the present invention can be used for anti-HCV antibody assay, since it is capable of highly specifically binding to the antibody which is specific to the non-A, non-B hepatitis associated antigen (hereinafter referred to as HCV-associated antigen) (this antibody is hereinafter referred to as anti-HCV antibody).
The anti-HCV antibody assay reagent provided by the present invention is capable of detecting the anti-HCV antibody in serum or plasma with high sensitivity and useful in anti-HCV antibody assay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, five viruses are known to cause viral hepatitis, which accounts for the majority of liver diseases, and are called hepatitis A virus, hepatitis B virus, hepatitis C virus, hepatitis D virus, and hepatitis E virus, respectively. Of these five types of viral hepatitis, hepatitis A and hepatitis E are orally infected, i.e., their infection is transient and does not become chronic. On the other hand, hepatitis B and hepatitis C become chronic by persistent infection and progress to cirrhosis or liver cancer at high probabilities, thus posing a major problem. With respect to hepatitis A, hepatitis B and hepatitis D, respective causative viruses have been detected, and it is now possible to make immunological diagnosis of these types of hepatitis. Also, the gene of hepatitis E virus is reported to have recently been isolated. The causative virus of post-transfusion non-A, non-B hepatitis (hereinafter referred to as PTNANBH) remained unknown despite much work by a large number of researchers before 1988, when the research group of Chiron Corporation in the United States succeeded in isolating and identifying the gene of PTNANBH virus from plasma of PTNANBH-infected chimpanzees [Science, vol. 244, p. 359 (1988) and Science, vol. 244, p. 362 (1988)], which virus was named hepatitis C virus (hereinafter abbreviated HCV). A deduced partial base sequence of this gene is already known [European Patent No. 0318216], which permits anti-HCV antibody detection and makes serologic diagnosis of HCV infection possible.
Also, it is reported that a ribonucleic acid which is assumed to be the gene of the causative virus of PTNANBH was isolated and identified from a PTNANBH patient by several researchers including one of the present inventors [Gastroenterologia Japonica, vol. 24, No. 5, p. 540 (1989); Gastroenterologia Japonica, vol. 24, No. 5, p. 545 (1989); and Naika, vol. 64, No. 6, p. 1022 (1989)].
It has been the common practice to make judgment for the presence or absence of anti-HCV antibody by an antigen-antibody reaction using .lambda. phage as a means of screening of the desired cDNA from cDNA library. However, this immunoscreening method provides no quantitative information, and sometimes involve a reaction with a nonspecific antigen component in the Escherichia coli expression product. At present, anti-HCV antibody detection reagents based on enzyme immunoassay using an antigenic protein expressed by cloning the gene of HCV, incorporating it into a phage and using a yeast as the host are under development [Naika, vol. 64, No. 6, p. 1027 (1989)]. Also under development are the particle aggregation method based on the nature of gelatin particles sensitized with virus or its antigen component to aggregate in the presence of an antiviral antibody and the bead method which uses beads coated with virus or its antigen component for enzyme immunoassay.
In the conventional enzyme immunoassay method using an HCV-associated antigen, the anti-HCV antibody positive response rate is about 75% even among the subjects of assay with a clinical diagnosis of PTNANBH, i.e., PTNANBH which is negative for anti-HCV antibody occurs in a ratio of about 25%. Also, in the enzyme immunoassay method described above, the positive response rate is about 1% when the subjects of assay are normal humans, whereas the statistically obtained HCV infection rate is about 3%, i.e., about 2% specimens positive for anti-HCV antibody are overlooked. This fact demonstrates that some carriers are overlooked in HCV carrier screening of blood donors, and the ratio of prevention of transfusion of blood contaminated with non-A, non-B hepatitis virus is not always high. On the other hand, the antigenic protein expressed by cloning the gene of HCV, incorporating it in a phage and using a yeast as the host contains various nonspecific antigen components; therefore, if this antigen protein is used as a reagent for anti-HCV antibody assay, the reagent will recognize not only the anti-HCV antibody in the sample but also nonspecific antibody components other than the anti-HCV antibody, which means that the assay results do not always exactly reflect the presence of anti-HCV antibody. As stated above, the conventional enzyme immunoassay method using an HCV-associated antigen do not permit us to accurately detect the anti-HCV antibody.